If I had
by pkmn story
Summary: Ash and Dawn's dreams came true. Ash is now the pokemon champion and Dawn a top coordinator. But it has a dark side. Ash's and Dawn's path seperated 3 years ago. But they still have deep feelings for each other. pearlshipping.
1. the challenger

**

* * *

**

If I had

**This is my first (future)fanfiction.  
****Ash and Dawns dream came true. Ash was now the pokemon champion and the Kanto Frontier Brain. Ash was also the winner of the Sinnoh league and defeated Cynthia. Then Ash defeated the Hoenn frontier brain.  
****Dawn became a top coordinator. After winning the Sinnoh grand festival and Hoenn grand festival. She is now traveling through Kanto.  
****But their dreams have a dark side. After Hoenn Ash's and Dawn's journey separated.  
****Unable to tell each other their feelings.  
****As I said, my first fanfiction pearlshipping.**

Ash21  
Dawn19  
Brock26  
Misty22  
Kenny19  
May20  
Max15

PS: Because of some (technical) problems Ihad to publish this again, the last one was published and wasn't found. My apologise for it.

* * *

Chapter 1: The challenger

Max and Scott enterred the Battle Pyramid. Brandon, the last owner of the battle pyramid stopped being the frontier brain. He found a new passion, after Registeel, Regirock and Regice was his passion to capture Regigigas. So he began his journey 3 years ago. Now the battle pyramis has a new owner.

`I challenge the Battle Pyramid` Max shouted.

Then suddenly the lights went on. A muscled man with a pet and black t-shirt and a Pikachu on his schoulder stood at the other side of the battle pyramid.

`I accept your challange.` Ash said. `It will be a 2 against 2 battle.`

`Ash... Are you the Battle pyramide frontier brain?` Max said in full suprise.

`Yea, so your promised battle will come.` Ash said.

Back in Hoenn Ash promised to battle Max if he had caught his first pokemon. 5 years ago prof Birch gave him his first pokemon. Ash and Max haven't seen each other for at least 7 years.

`Let's begin, shall we.` Max said.

`It's fine to me... OK Lucario Go.`

`Go Vigoroth.`

Lucario and Vigoroth appeard on the battle field.

`Max you may attack first.` Ash said.

`Vigoroth use slash.`

`Lucario Force Palm.`

Lucario hit Vigoroth before Vicoroth could hit Lucario. Vrigoroth fell backrards.

`Lucario finish it with Bone rush.` Ash said.

Lucario uses bone rush and hit Vigoroth a few times. Vigoroth tried to defend hisself, but it was useless against Lucario's speed. Not long after Bone rush Vigoroth fell down and was unable to battle.

`Vigoroth is unable to battle, The winner is Lucario.`Scott said pointing to Lucario.

`Return Vigoroth, you did your best.` Max said staring at his pokeball. Then he get his next pokeball and trew it on the battle field. A Gallade appeared.

`Gallade night slash.`Max said

`Lucario dodge and use force palm.` Ash said.

Gallade used night slash and scratsh lucario in his waits. Then Lucario hit Gallade with force palm. It blew Gallade against the wall.

`Gallade, try to get up.` Max said.

`Lucario use close combat.`

`Gallade first use protect than counter with confusion.`Max said.

Lucario hit Gallade, but what already was told, he protected hisself. The confusion hit Lucario. Ash saw his Lucario in the air. Blew away by a simple confusion attack. Then a strategy appeard in Ash's mind.

`Lucario use Aurasphere.`

`Gallade protect.`

The Aurasphere hit the protected Gallade. A big smokescreen appeared on the field. Their was no way you can see your own pokemon. Then a blue light appeared in the smoke. It moved fast toward the place where Gallade was.

`` Wait... Lucario can sense a pokemon's aura.`` Max thought.

`Gallade get out of there.` Max shouted.

A big explosion came making the smoke even bigger. Both Ash and Max waited for the smoke to dissapear. The time was killing Max. Every second was an hour for him. Then the smoke disappeared. Max was speechless, all he saw was Lucario hitting Gallade with his close combat. Lucario was able to see through the smoke, all bacause he could sense aura.

`Gallade try to use night slash.` Max said in his last hope to win the battle.

Then it was to late. Gallade fell on the ground ans was unable to battle. Ash has won the battle. Ash watched Max how he was talking to his pokeball, just like Ash always did if he lost a battle. Then Max looked up, seeing Ash coming over to him. Ash gave Max a hand.

`Great battle Max.` Ash said with full proud in his voice.

`Thanks Ash... But i think Istill have a lot of work to do.` Max admitted.

`Train hard, have fun and you will be a pokemon master.`

`Are you sure?`

`Yes off course I am.` Ash said.

* * *

A big scream echoed through the Pewter contest hall. Every coordinator was suprised.

Kenny ran to the sorce of this scream. On his way he accidently hit a young girl. But Kenny didn't noticed it at all. All his interresed it in was to find out what happend. After a minute's ran he was by the door. It was Dawn's room.

`Deedee are you alright.` Max said.

No answer, so Kenny decided to enter the room. Dawn and Piplup were in the room. Dawn was dressed in her pink contest dress.

`Deedee, what's wrong?` kenny said.

`WHAT 'S WRONG... I 'LL TELL YOU WHAT 'S WRONG!` Dawn shouted, The entire Contest hall was able to hear Dawn's words.

`FIRST NEVER CALL ME DEEDEE, SECOND LOOK AT MY HAIR.` Dawnb shouted pointing at her hair.

Dawn had another bad hair day. She wanted her hair down, but in stead of it went out, just like when Pachirisu use discharge at Dawn.

`Deedee your hair lookes funny.`Kenny said and he began to laugh. Short after this Kenny was hit by a flying chair. Kenny flew out the room and Dawn locked it.

After a half an hour.

`First we have Kenny from Twinleaf Town. And then we have Dawn from Twinleaf town.`The contest announcer said.

Kenny and Dawn appeared on the stage. Dawn was still angry at Kenny. Dawn's eyes weren't blue as usual. Dawn's eyes represented fire. All she wanted is to beat Kenny very badly, so he would never dare to say Deedee again. Kenny knew this. Kenny wasn't able to say anything.

`Mamoswine, spotlight.` Dawn said.

`Brelloom I choose you.` Kenny said.

Then he realised what he just did. Using a Grasss type pokemon against an ice type pokemon.

`Mamoswine blizzard.` Dawn said still with the fire passion in her eye.

Brelloom is trapped in a block of ice. Brelloom broke out.

`Brelloom energy ball.`

`Mamoswine ice beam.`

Mamoswine's ice beam stopped the energy ball and defeated Breloom. Dawn won the Pewter contest. At the end ceremony she received the ribbon. With tears of proud and hatred toward kenny she put her fourth ribbon in the ribbon case.

* * *

Dawn was walking through walking in direction of Pallet town. Pallet town wasn't the little town it used to be. After Ash defeating Cynthia, Pallet town changed in a big city.

`Dawn... Wait.` A mail voice said.

`Not again, I am not in the mood giving autographs.` Dawn said, thinking a fan was talking to Dawn.

`Dawn... It's me Brock.` Brock said.

Dawn turned around and saw Brock. It made Dawn blush, thinking Brock was a fan who wanted her autograph. Brock was wearing his clothes he wore in Hoenn. One of Brocks little sisters was next to Brock.

`Dawn great battle.` Brock said.

`Thanks Brock.` Dawn said.

`So Brock, long time no see. Something interresting happend in your life?`Dawn asked.

`Yes... I am engaged.` Brock said with proud.

Dawn was totally shocked. Brock... The Brock who couldn't find a girl was now engaged. it came as a total suprise to Dawn.

Dawn tried to calm down, then suddenly a memory starteed in Dawn's head.

flashback

_Ash was competing in the Snowpoint gym. The only pokemon Ash had left was Gliscor. Candice the gymleader only had Abomasnow left. It was a very close battle. Dawn was at the edge of the battle field in her pink cheerleader's clothes cheering Ash up._

_`Gliscor, fire fang.` Ash said._

_Gliscor hit Abomasnow and won the battle. The Dawn dropped her pompoms and ran toward Ash. Dawn gave Ash a big hug and kissed him on his lips._

_It made both Ash and Dawn blush._

_`Dawn...`Ash began._

_`Ash... It was a victory kiss. _

_`And the hugging?`_

_`It's cold.` Dawn replied._

End of flashback

`` Maybe if I had told Ash I loved him...Maybe we were also engaged.`` Dawn thought.

Dawn didn't noticed Brock was waving at her.

`Dawn want to meet my wife Joy of Pewter city.`Brock said.

Then Dawn broke out her memory and was back on earth. Forgot what just happend. Then she saw Brock and remembered it again.

`Maybe later, I must go to my next contest.` Dawn said.

Then Dawn left Pewter city and went to Pallet town. She didn't noticed a black bus was following her.

TBC

* * *

That is the end of my first chapter ever published.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review.


	2. the black bus

chapter 2: The black bus

Ash and Max enterred Ash's private training house. It was a hugh with house just outside Pallet town. It has all kind of training rooms like swimmingpool, fitness room, battlefield, garden and a lot more.

`Whoa... So you train here.` Max said.

`Yea, wanna see my pokemons?` Ash asked.

`Yea sure.` Max replied.

Ash and Max went to the garden. It was very hugh, in the middle there was a lake. Floazel, Gyardos, Luvdisc, Lumineon, Feebass and a lot more were relaxing in the lake. Also their was a rocky area. Where all the rocktype pokemons can relax. Ash managed the catch a Golem, Steelix, Frobopass, Bastiodon, Rhyperior and Donphan. The garden amazed Max, all you can see was a hugh plan ground with different areas. it was able to spot more than 100 different pokemons here.

`Guys, we have visit.`Ash shouted.

All the pokemons came to Ash. Max watched them one by one. The one bigger and toucher than the other. With a full amazed Max beside Ash Ash throw a pokeball in the air.

Max waited for the flah went down and saw a Lucario. The smae who defeated Max.

`Ash how did you get all these pokemons?` Max asked.

`A lot of travveling. Since I became a frontier brain I have got a lot of spare time.` Ash replied.

`You want to see mine?`

`Yes sure.`

`OK come out guys.` Max said.

Max trew 6 pokeballs in the air. Vigoroth, Breloom, Raichu, Surskit, Shelgon and Sceptile appeared. All Max's pokemon watched the 100's of differents pokemon Ash had.

`So Max, wanna battle?` Ash asked.

`Ash... We already did that.`

`Oh... Oh yea you are right. anyway, do you want to train together?`

`Off cource I want.`

`OK let's go to the fitness room.`

`But I thought we are training our pokemon, not our boddies.`

`Yes, but it is also important that the trainer is in good condition.` Ash explained to Max who is very interrested in the Pokemon champions' story.

after the training

`Max are you hungry?` Ash asked.

`No.`

Then Max's stomach made a familiar sound. Ash already knew it, it was the same sound Ash always makes if he is hungry. How a stomach can reveal man's wish.

`Maybe a bit.` Max admitted.

`Let's have dinner at my house than.`

`You are not the one who cooks, are you?`

`No... why?`

`Nothing, let's go.`

Ash and Max went to Ash's house. House... It was more like a villa. It was very hugh and white. It has at least 50 rooms and the frontdoor garden was as big as Ash's training house.

Ash opened the fence and enterred his villa. Max was amazed what he saw. Two big fontains were next to the frontdoor. It has a Milotic shape. Ash opened the frontdoor and saw the TV was on. Ash walked toward the TV to switch it off. Then he saw a familiar face on the TV.

`The number one coordinator Dawn Berlitz won her 4th ribbon today. Dawn defeated Kenny in the Pewter contest. Dawn is now probably going to the Pallet contest, which is held in 2 days.` The reporter said and she went on to the next topic.

Ash was still loking at Dawn's picture. When the memory appeared.

flashback

_Dawn won the hoenn Grand festival and Ash defeated all frontier brains of Hoenn. Ash, Brock and Dawn were traveling around back to Litterroot town. Then Brock suddenly asked._

_`So where do you go next?`Brock asked._

_`To the Johto grand festival.` Dawn said._

_`To Kanto, to beaome a frontier brain.` Ash said at the same time._

_`I'll leave you alone for now.` Brock said, knowing Ash and Dawn's path will be seperated._

_Ash looked in Dawns blue eyes and could see she was hurt. Hurt by not traveling with Ash anymore. Ash wasn't able to say something. just like Dawn. A painfull silence came. _

_`` Dawn, I'll miss you... Dawn I love you.`` Ash thought. _

_`` Ash, I'll miss you... Ash I love you. `` Dawn thought._

_`` Every time, you are the mean topic in my head. I wasn't able to tell you this. Scared you only see me as a friend. I know I will always love you, no mather what. `` Dawn and Ash thought._

_`This is it. Our path separate here.` Dawn said_

_Ash was shocked. So easily said. `` Am i losing you.`` Ash thought._

_Ash went closer to Dawn. Putting his hand on her waist. Dawn put her hand on Ash's schoulder. Pikachu and piplup says goodbye to each other, in their language. Before anybody knows. Ash and Dawn were hugging each other. _

end of flashback

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn found hereself a hotel in Viridean city. it was a hugh 4 star hotel. It was famous under the name Rocket hotel. Dawn enterred the hotel with Piplup on her head.

`One room please.` Dawn asked politely.

`here you go.` The man said.

Dawn moved toward her room on the third floor. Then she unlocked the door and saw a beautifull 4 star worthy room. Dawn ran into the room as fast as she could and locked the door.

`Piplup, isn't this room amazing.` Dawn said to Piplup.

`Pip piplup.` The small blue penguin said.

`Piplup I think I am going to take a bath. the hot weather makes me sweaty.

`Pip lup.`

Dawn moved off the bed and enterred the bathroom. It was a hugh white tiled bathroom with a big bath-tup in it. Dawn wnt to the bath and watched it. The hotel offers some towels and a lot of shampoo and other bath stuff. Imidiately Dawn began to strip out her normal clothes. Then a golden necklace fell out her pocket and hit the ground. Dawn watched it and rememberred the necklace.

flashback

_`Ash, what is this?` Dawn asked when handed over a small box._

_`Just open it and see for yourself.` Ash replied._

_Ash and Dawn were at the hotelroom somewhere in Hoenn. They were alone. Brock took Pikachu and piplup for a walk. that is what Brock said. Actually he and a few other friends were preparing a suprise party for Dawn's 16th birthday. It was also the last birthday Dawn saw Ash._

_`Ash this isn't a proposal, is it.` Dawn joked bringing a blush on Ash's face._

_Then Dawn opened the box and saw a golden necklace with a blue sapphire stone on was almost speechless of Ash's gift. Dawn never thought Ash will give her something like this. She expected more like a almost dead brown rose, just like kenny gave her 3 years ago. _

_`Ash... it's beautifull.` Dawn said._

_Then Dawn came closer to Ash and gave him a smell kiss on his red cheek._

end of flashback

Tears appeard on Dawn's face. Dawn haven't seen Ash for 2 and a half year now. Dawn couldn't stop herself from crying. A perfect carreer as coordinatot. But still, something is missing. Then piplup enterred the bathroom seeing Dawn was in her underwear crying.

`pip pip.` piplup said trying to cheer Dawn up. Piplup moved his wing to caress Dawn´s back.

Suddenly Dawn stopped crying and looked at Piplup, who still tries to cheer Dawn up.

`Thanks Piplup.`Dawn said.

Piplup put his wings on his own waist and lifted his head. Acting like he saved the world.

`Piplup, can I tell you a secret.`

`Pip.` And piplup nodded.

`I think I love Ash.` Dawn said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day

Ash went to the kithcen and grabbed a pancake. He almost ate it, then suddenly he reconised something strange.

` Mum where is Max?` Ash asked

`Max... He already left.` Delia said. He said he want to be as good as you.

`So Max went out for some training?

`I think he said something like going back to Petalburg.`

`So he went home.`

Delia nodded and saw how Ash ate his pancake in one bite. Then Ash ran up ans get his car keys.

`Ash where are you goning?` Delia asked.

`I go to prof Oak.`

`OK don't forget ...` Delia couldn't finish her sentence, because Ash was already gone. Ash ran toward his garage and saw his new sapphire blue BMW. Pikachu came and junped on Ash's schoulder.

`So buddy, let's go to prof Oak.` Ash said.

`Pika pi.`

Ash enterred his car, Pikachu sat on a special Pikachu chair, which Brock made for him. Ash started the engine and drove away. As soon as he left a black bus followed him. After a few minutes Ash saw the black bus. Ash tried to shake the bus off. Driving through a few small unfamous streets. But the bus didn't dissapear. Then a man in the bus trew a pokeball toward Ash. After the flash a Houndoom appeared and roar his name.

`Houndoom overheat.` The man in the bus said.

Houndoom uses overheat and hit the car's tire. Ash's car became uncontrollable and hit a tree. When the bus passed by Ash could see a hugh red R on the side of the bus.


	3. Neo team rocket

**Thanks for the advice; I heard I have made a lot of mistakes in my first 2 chapters.  
****I used WordPad, which don't have a spell and grammar checker. I tried to find some on the Internet. I couldn't find grammar checkers which correct your mistakes for free.  
****So I decided to download Microsoft word.  
****I hope this chapter will not have a lot of mistakes.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Neo team Rocket

In the afternoon

`Piplup, where are you. We have to go now. ` Dawn said to her missing blue penguin.

After a few minutes Dawn saw Piplup standing in front of the television, totally shocked, Piplup's body was all white. His mouth was full open and eyes staring at the television. Dawn moved to Piplup and picked him up. Then Dawn noticed why Piplup was flinched. Dawn saw on the television a picture of a crashed blue car.

`A blue car crashed this morning in Pallet town. Rumors said a black bus with a huge R on the side kicked him of the road. The driver was the one and only Pokémon champion, Ash Ketchum. ` The reporter said.

Dawn was flinched by hearing the name Ash. Tears appeared on Dawn's eyes. A big shock went through her body. Dawn lost control of her body and dropped Piplup. Piplup smacked on the ground.

`Ash is now in the viridian Hospital. ` The reporter said and went on to the next topic.

`Pip pip. ` Piplup shouted in anger, because his trainer let him fall.

Dawn dried her eyes and watched her blue penguin, which was still in anger.

`Sorry Piplup... Piplup, I think we should go to the hospital... to visit Ash. `

Piplup nodded and agreed.

Dawn and Piplup left the hotel in Viridian city and go toward the hospital.

``Ash... If I haven't forced you to eliminate team Rocket, would this terrible accident happened? `` Dawn thought.

Flashback

_Ash and Dawn have been separated for 3 weeks now. Ash and Dawn are talking through the telephone._

_`Dawn... Lance visited me yesterday. ` _

_`Lance... You mean elite 4 member Lance. ` _

_`Yea him. He had a plan to eliminate team Rocket once and for all. `_

_`That's great. If you eliminate team Rocket, then they can't steal Pikachu anymore. `_

_`So you think I should team up with him. `_

_`Definitely. `_

_`Are you sure, I mean...` _

_`Ash come on. team Rocket is evil just like team Galactic. You must eliminate them. `_

_`All right, if you say so. `_

End of flashback

* * *

`Mister Ketchum. You are lucky, you had a car crash and you came out with only a few scratches. This means you are free to leave the hospital and go to your fans. ` The nurse said.

`Ok, thanks. And how many fans are their? ` Ash asked.

`I think a couple of thousand... Ash... May I have your autograph? `

`Sure, have you got paper and pen? `

`Yes here. `

The nurse handed over the paper and pen to Ash. Ash wrote his signature on the paper. A very happy nurse left the room and Delia and Samuel came in.

`Good afternoon Ash, you wanted to see me. ` Samuel said.

`Yes professor, I wanted to see my Pokémon. ` Ash said.

`You mean your legendary Pokémon? `

`Yes... I thought it was time for him to meet my other Pokémons. `

`OK, Let's go, then I can give your Pokémon back. ` Samuel said and helped Ash to get up.

Ash, Samuel and Delia left the hospital. A few stewards protected them for the crowd of fans.

`Mr. Ketchum can I have your autograph. ` A female fan said.

`Mr. Ketchum can I have an autograph too. ` Another fan said.

Delia even thought a female fan wanted Ash to sign her breast. It made Delia a little bit confused. Were the females really this desperate to let Ash sign her breast?

Dawn reached the hospital and saw the crewed of fans. She also saw Ash entering his fixed BMW. Dawn was ready to scream when she noticed someone was looking at her. Dawn turned and saw a camera was looking at Dawn. Dawn tried to escape as quickly as she could. Dawn didn't want fixed her hair perfectly this time. Dawn ran toward the forest, get her mirror out of here bag and fixed her hair. Twenty minutes past. Dawn went back to the hospital and saw Ash was already gone.

`Piplup, I think we should go to Pallet town. ` Dawn said.

`Pip. ` The blue penguin nodded.

Samuel drove the car to his house. Delia, Ash and Samuel entered his house.

`He Ash, are you alright? ` Tracey asked.

`Yea I'm fine. ` Ash replied.

`Ash here you go, your legendary Pokémon. ` Samuel said.

Ash accepted the legend ball and put it in his bag. Lance gave him the legend ball, which was his way to thank Ash for his help defeating team Rocket.

`Ash, this morning, you saw a black bus with an R on it. ` Samuel said.

`Yes professor, but it was not the same team Rocket R. ` Ash said.

`So you don't think it was team Rocket. `

`Lance and I already eliminate team Rocket. `

Then the phone rang, Tracey picked the phone up and saw Lance. Ash ran to the phone.

`Ash... This morning. It wasn't team Rocket, was it? Lance said.

`No it wasn't. ` Ash said.

`I think I know who they are. `

`Tell me. `

`They are operating in Johto and called themselves neo team Rocket. `

`Neo team Rocket? `

`Yes, but this is all I know. `

`Thanks Lance. `

Ash rang up the phone and thought, Neo team Rocket?

* * *

Dawn was on her way to Pallet town when she saw a black bus.

`Piplup, do you think this was the bus that attacked Ash? ` Dawn said.

`Pip piplup. ` Piplup said and nodded.

Dawn and piplup turned to see the bus. Then Dawn felt a hand on her shoulder. Dawn turned and a man hit Dawn in her face. Dawn fell on the ground. Piplup stands in front of Dawn, trying to protect her. The man kicked Piplup in his stomach.

`Piplup no...` Dawn said.

`Little girl, I have a deal. We battle, if you win I'll let you go, but if I win then you are my date for tonight. ` The man said.

The man came closer to Dawn. Now Dawn can see the big R on his shirt.

`You are one of them. ` Dawn said.

`So do you accept? `

`Yes I do. Mamoswine spotlight. `

`OK, Houndoom. `

Mamoswine and Houndoom appeared on the battlefield.

`Houndoom flamethrower. `

`Mamoswine dodge and then use blizzard. `

Houndoom's attack missed and Mamoswine created a big blizzard. Houndoom was totally trapped in the blizzard.

`Mamoswine ice fang. ` Dawn said.

Mamoswine rang toward Houndoom and hit him with ice fang. Houndoom's back was now covered in ice.

`You will pay for that! Houndoom fire fang. `

`Mamoswine ice beam. `

The cold ice beam hit Houndoom and Houndoom was defeated.

`So I'm free to go now. ` Dawn said while she returned Mamoswine to his pokeball.

Dawn picked Piplup up and ran toward Pallet town.

* * *

`Piplup we have been looking for hours now, where is Ash's house. ` Dawn asked.

`Just sleep in that hotel then. ` Dawn said.

Piplup and Dawn walked into the hotel and saw a familiar person.

`May! ` Dawn shouted.

`Hi Dawn. ` May said.

`Are you also competing in the pallet contest? `

`Yes, but wait a moment, then we can talk in our room. `

`Ok. `

May and dawn walked toward the room. It was a big 4 star worth room.

`So how many ribbons do you have Dawn? `

`I already have 4 ribbons, what about you? `

`I also have 4 ribbons. `

`So the contest winner has asses to the grand festival. `

`Yes, that's true. `

May was unpacking her stuff while Dawn was in the shower. The hot water spread all over her naked body. But all she could think of was Ash. After a few minutes Dawn walked out the bathroom in her robe.

`May... Can I tell you something? ` Dawn said softly.

`Off course Dawn. `

`May... I think I love Ash, but I'm not sure he loves me too. `

`Dawn no need to worry remember. `

Dawn forced herself to a small smile when May used her sentence.

TBC

* * *

I hope this chapter has fewer mistakes.

R&R


	4. Pallet contest

**Here is chapter 4 of If I had.  
I hope you will like it.**

* * *

Chapter 04: Pallet contest

Ash was giving an interview. Hundreds of journalists came to Ash's house. The entire world wants to know what happened.

`Ash, here comes our last question. A lot of girl sent this question to us. ` The journalist said.

`OK, just ask it. `Ash said.

`Do you already have a girlfriend? `

The entire room was silence. Everybody, especially the girls wanted to know the answer.

`No... I haven't... But there is a girl I really like. ` Ash admitted.

A lot of girls in the rooms were shocked by Ash's answer. It was obvious that every girl hoped Ash was meaning her.

The journalist thanked Ash for answering the questions and left his villa. Ash went back to his room with Pikachu on his shoulder.

`Buddy, do you think Dawn have heard that. `Ash said to Pikachu.

`Pika pi? `

`I hope Dawn realizes I like her. ` Ash said.

`Pikaa. ` Pikachu said in a very happy voice.

The interview was immediately on TV. A lot of girls watched it, but were disappointed that Ash already has someone in mind. May and Dawn also saw the interview.

`May... Ash already loves someone. ` Dawn said in shock while she hugged her Piplup to tight. Dawn´s eyes were filled with tears, not realizing Ash meant her.

`Dawn, maybe you must release Piplup for now. I think he can't breathe. ` May said.

Dawn looked at Piplup and saw her blue penguin with a red face. Dawn released Piplup as quick as she can.

`Oh... Sorry Piplup. ` Dawn said with a blush.

`Pip pip! ` Piplup said in anger.

`Dawn, I'm sure Ash meant you as that girl. ` May said to cheer Dawn up.

`May, are you sure? ` Dawn said.

`Yes of course I am. `

`Thanks May. `

But not only Dawn saw the interview. Misty also saw the interview and thought Ash meant her.

``Whoa... Ash is really in love and I may be his girl. I must visit him now `` Misty thought.

Misty left her house and entered her car.

* * *

Somebody knocked on Ash's front door. Ash was watching the TV and didn't want to miss his favorite TV show. But forcefully he had to open the door. It´s impolite to let someone wait and who knows, maybe it is Dawn knocking on his door. Ash stood up and walked toward the door. He took a deep breath and reached the door handle. Ash opened the door and saw a red haired girl instead of Dawn. Misty was standing in front of him instead if Dawn.

`Hi Ash, I saw you on TV this morning and I thought let visit Ash. ` Misty said.

`Great. ` Ash said with his sarcastic voice.

`Ash I have tickets for the Pallet contest. Do you want to go with me? `

`Sure, I'd love to. ` Ash said.

Pikachu who was on Ash's shoulder was shocked. How could he go out with Misty if he likes Dawn?

`OK Ash I see you at 2 o'clock in front of the contest dome.

`OK See you there. ` Ash said and closed the door.

`Pika Pi! `

`Pikachu relax, I only go with Misty because she had tickets and I think Dawn would compete in the Pallet contest. So I can see Dawn. `

At half past 2

Ash and Misty were in the contest dome. May performed with Beautify and Dawn with her Buneary. Misty noticed that Ash was cheering very loud for Dawn. During the break Misty asked Ash why he cheered for Dawn so loudly.

` Ash, I noticed you cheered for Dawn very loudly, why is that? ` Misty asked.

`I travelled with Dawn for a while. ` Ash replied.

`But you also traveled with May for a while and you didn't cheer for her so loud. `

`May travelled with Drew the past few years. Drew can cheer May up. Dawn has travelled alone the past three years. So the past three years she had only her fans to cheer her up. `

`That's the reason, nothing else. `

`No not really, why? `

Then the bell rang and saved Ash for more questions. The 8 coordinators appeared on the screen. It was exciting after a few pictures May appeared. Then the last picture appeared and it was Dawn. May and Dawn gave each other a high five, just like Ash and Dawn did in the past.

May's Glaceon defeated her opponent's Leafeon very easy and May advanced to the semi finals. Her opponent is Ryan and his Typhlosion. Dawn and her Piplup defeated his opponent and his Monferno very easy. Dawn advanced to the semi finals and her opponent is Bryan and his Feraligatr.

Before entering the stage May met her next opponent, Ryan.

`So you are my next opponent. ` Bryan said.

`Yes, I'm May. ` May said.

`May, my brother and I are going to a big party tonight, but there is one problem. `

`What might the problem be? `

`We first need a girl. Like a date, so this is the deal. If I win, you will be my date. `

May was stunned by what she heard. Ryan was forcing her to a date. Then the anger filled May's body.

`Listen you little boy, you can't... ` May started but she was interrupted by the contest announcer.

`Our first semi final is Ryan vs. May. `

May and Ryan entered the stage. Ryan watched May with his eyes in heart shape. May watched back with eyes filled with anger.

`Glaceon, take the stage. ` May shouted.

`Typhlosion, I choose you. ` Ryan said softly.

`Glaceon shadow ball. `

`Typhlosion flamethrower. `

The two attacks hit each other.

`Typhlosion flame wheel. `

Typhlosion hit Glaceon directly and Glaceon fell back.

`No Glaceon, don't give up. `

`Typhlosion flame wheel. `

`Glaceon blizzard. `

Typhlosion dodged the blizzard and hit Glaceon again.

`So I already know who is going to be my date. ` Ryan said.

`You really piss me off now. Glaceon use ice shard. ` May said.

`No Typhlosion dodge it. `

Typhlosion wasn't quick enough and the ice shard hit Typhlosion.

`Glaceon use blizzard. `

`Typhlosion flame wheel. `

The blizzard stopped Typhlosion and he is frozen in a block of ice. One minute later the judges decided Typhlosion can't battle on. So May was the first finalist.

`Let's start our second semi final between Dawn and Bryan.

`He Dawn. ` Bryan said.

`Yes Bryan. ` Dawn said.

`Look, my brother and I have a party tonight, but we still don't have a date. So if I win, you are my date. `

`Listen, you can't force me to go out with you! ` Dawn shouted.

Dawn and Bryan entered the stage. Just like the last match Bryan was in love and Dawn was in anger.

`Piplup, spotlight. ` Dawn shouted.

`Feraligatr, go. ` Bryan said.

`Piplup use bubble beam. `

`Feraligatr use hydro pump. `

During the battle Misty noticed that Ash was cheering for Dawn.

Dawn 55%  
Bryan 60%  
Time 1 minute

`Piplup whirlpool. `

`Feraligatr hydro pump. `

The two attacks hit each other. The water filled the stage.

`Piplup quick use bubble beam. `

Piplup hit Feraligatr with bubble beam, then the bell rings and the time was over.

Bryan and Dawn watched the screen.

Dawn 50%  
Bryan 45%

Dawn advanced to the next round.

* * *

`Piplup, spotlight. `

`Blaziken, take the stage. `

Even in the battle May vs. Dawn, Ash was cheering for Dawn.

``No it can't, he can't love Dawn, can he. I mean, he loves me. `` Misty thought.

`Piplup whirlpool. `

`Blaziken use overheat. `

The two attacks hit each other.

`Piplup use water pulse. `

`Blaziken use ember. `

The two attacks hit each other and caused a smoke. After a few minutes Dawn and May watched the screen.

Dawn 50%  
May 65%  
Time 1 minute

`Piplup, this is our last chance, use peck. `

`Blaziken use blaze kick. `

`Piplup doge and use bubble beam. `

Piplup stopped his peck and dodged the blaze kick. Then Piplup hit Blaziken with bubble beam.

The bell rang and the exciting match was over. Dawn, May and the audience watched the screen.

Dawn 50%  
May 50%

Dawn and May tied their battle. Both went to the judge to receive their ribbon. Then a strange black helicopter with an R on it appeared, it destroyed the roof. A man in black stood behind the door pointing to Dawn.

`That was the girl who defeated me. ` He said.

The man grabbed his poke ball and threw it in the air. A Croabat appeared and roared his name. Dawn and May were ready to take one of their poke balls, but then somebody else threw a poke ball in the air. Charizard appeared shot a big flame ball out his mouth. The flame burned Croabat and he is defeated. The man returned Croabat and wants to throw another ball, but another man stopped him. Ash returned his Charizard and listened to the second man.

`Ash Ketchum. ` The man said.

Dawn was flinched, Ash was in the audience.

`Ash we will see each other again. ` The man said and the helicopter flew away.

Ash turned and saw Dawn. Ash remembered his promise to Pikachu. As soon as Ash meets Dawn again, he would tell her his feelings. Ash was now meeting Dawn. Pikachu, who was on Ash's shoulder tried to convince Ash. He made his ears in a heart shape. Ash didn't notice it; all he was doing was watching Dawn. Ash was now sure, what he feels is love. Ash walked toward Dawn. A few moments later Ash and Dawn are looking in each other's eyes. Ash put his hand on Dawn's hand.

`Dawn, I have think a lot lately and I have something to tell you. ` Ash said.

`Tell me Ash. ` Dawn said with a smile.

Ash bent down on one knee and grabbed a box which was hidden in his pocket. He shows Dawn the box. The entire audience was silent.

`Dawn Berlitz, will you marry me? ` Ash asked showing Dawn the engagement ring with a blue sapphire stone on it. It matched with her sapphire necklace she wore.

`Yes Ash Ketchum, I will marry you. ` Dawn said.

The whole audience cheered for the new couple, except Misty. She really hates Dawn now. Misty had a crush on ash since she met him, but now her love is marrying someone else.

The whole audience cheered for a kiss. Ash and Dawn hold their hands tight, their faces come closer to each other and then their lips pressed against each other. The new couple shared a long passionate kiss. Ash and Dawn were in the middle of the spotlights. A lot of journalists were dying to get a picture. A big fight began, almost nobody had the time to shoot a good picture. After a few minutes Ash and Dawn broke the kiss.

`Dawn, I see you soon. ` Ash said and walked back to his seat. On his way back, the audience cheered him up and congrats him with his new wife. Everyone was happy except Misty. Dawn and May got their ribbon and disappeared in the changing room. Ash and Misty went outside to wait for them. Ten minute later May came out.

`May, where is Dawn? ` Ash asked.

`I think she is still fixing her hair. ` May said.

`Ash can I speak you for a moment. ` Misty said.

`Sure, just say it. ` Ash said.

`No, I mean in private. `

`Sure. `

Meanwhile Dawn was finished fixing her hair. She walked to the exit with her blue penguin in her arms

`Piplup can you belief it, I am married. ` Dawn said toward her penguin.

`Pip piplup. `

Dawn reached the door and opened it.

`Ash, I know you love Dawn. ` Misty said.

`Yes, I really do. ` Ash said.

`It's only; we have been friends for ten years now. `

Then Misty saw Dawn walking to May, she know this was her chance. Misty grabbed Ash's collar and pulled him toward her. She put her lips against his lips. It took Ash only one second to push Misty away.

`Misty, what do you think you are doing! ` Ash shouted.

`Ash... ` May said.

`May not now. ` Ash said.

`Dawn was here. ` May said.

`Dawn... Where is she? `

`She ran away, she saw you and Misty kissing. `

`I was not kissing Misty, she kissed me. `

`I know, but Dawn still thinks you kissed her. `

`May, I'm right back. `

Ash immediately ran after Dawn. Dawn was running through the forest with eyes filled with tears. Piplup was chasing Dawn, but he wasn't quick enough.

``How could he. He cheated on me. `` Dawn thought.

TBC

* * *

Finally it took 4 chapters, but Ash and Dawn finally meet each other.

I hope you enjoyed.

R&R


	5. The big party

**Thanks for your reviews.**

**I'm glad you enjoyed.**

* * *

Chapter 05: The big party

``How stupid can I be? How could I think Ash loved me? `` Dawn thought. Dawn was still running through the forest. Dawn's eyes were still filled with tears.

`Pip pip! ` The blue penguin shouted.

Dawn heard his penguin but ignored it. She kept running forward with her eyes closed. Then Dawn fell in a lake. Piplup dived in the lake trying to save his trainer. A few Gyardos tried to stop Piplup. Piplup used his whirlpool and defeated the Gyardos. Then Piplup swam toward Dawn. Now a few Sharpedos tried to stop the small penguin. Piplup used Whilrpool again. The Sharpedos were defeated. Piplup swam toward Dawn and saved her.

* * *

`Dawn.... Dawn!!` Ash shouted through the forest.

Ash was still looking for Dawn. He called his mom to send a few Pokémons to help. After a few minutes Starraptor, Gliscor and Swellow arrived.

`Guys did you found something? ` Ash asked almost in panic.

The tree Pokémons all shut their face and flew away. Not far from that moment Ash's Charizard and Salamance arrived.

`Found something? `

Also those Pokémons haven't got much luck.

'Charizard, come over here.' Ash shouted.

Ash and Pikachu went on the back of his Charizard. So Ash could look for Dawn in the air.

* * *

'Pip pip.' Piplup said.

Then Piplup used his bubble beam on Dawn. Dawn suddenly broke out his coma.

`Piplup, where am I? `

`Pip piplup. `

`Piplup did you save me? Thanks Piplup. ` Dawn said and hugged her Piplup to tight again.

`Piplup... I think I can't marry Ash, not after what happened. ` Dawn said and putting her ring and necklace off. Dawn opened the necklace and dropped her engagement ring in it. The ring slid down the necklace. Dawn took a last look and then threw it in the lake. The small blue penguin couldn´t believe Dawn threw that necklace and ring away. Piplup wanted to jump in the lake but Dawn stopped him.

`Piplup, I don't need those anymore. It reminds me to...` Dawn stopped her sentence halfway. Piplup noticed tears falling from Dawn's cheek. Piplup wanted to cheer Dawn up. He put his wing on Dawn's waist. Then somebody put his hand on Dawn's shoulder.

`Dawn are you okay? ` A male voice said.

Dawn cleared her tears. She turned and saw Bryan standing in front of her.

`Dawn are you okay? ` Bryan said.

`Yea I'm fine. ` Dawn said.

`Are you sure? `

`No need to worry. ` Dawn said forcing herself to a fake smile.

`Dawn, you are just married and now you are alone in the forest and you were crying. `

`I wasn't crying, I...I had something in my eye. `

`Really, let me check. `

`No uhmm... It's already gone. `

`Dawn... Are you and Ash ... ` Bryan began.

`No we are still together. ` Dawn lied.

Bryan felt a bit disappointed with Dawn's answer. He bent his head forward so Dawn couldn't see his disappointment. Bryan wouldn't say this, but he and Ryan entered the pallet contest with only one reason. The twins had a crush on May and Dawn for years now. They entered the contest to hit on May or Dawn. But now, Dawn was married and May was not here.

`Bryan, are you still going to that party? ` Dawn asked.

`Yes why? `

`I'd like to go with you. ` Dawn said with a fake smile on her face.

`Really, let's go then. ` Bryan said.

* * *

May was at the mall. She was lookingfor Dawn, or suppost to look for Dawn. But instead she was looking at the new clothes. One she can wear at the grand festival.

`Char char. ` Charmander said.

`Charmander no worry, I'll look for Dawn. ` May said to her Charmander.

FLASHBACK

_May and Drew were traveling through Kanto. May wanted to compete in the Pallet contest. Drew already had 5 ribbons, so he could compete in the grand festival. Normally Drew would cheer May up for her contest, but not this time. _

_`Drew why aren't you com ing to Pallet town? ` May asked._

_`It's prof. Birch, he phoned me yesterday. ` Drew said._

_`Birch, is something wrong? ` _

_`No, he wants me to do some research. `_

_`Research, what kind of research. ` _

_`I must find thing out about Neo team Rocket. `_

_`That organisation that attacked Ash this morning. `_

_`Yes. `_

_`I'll miss you. `_

_`I'll miss you to, I'll come back soon. `_

_May and Drew hugged each other and then Drew pressed his lips agains May's lips sharing a kiss till something cut of the kiss. May's poke egg glowed. She got this egg a few days ago. A nice old day care granny gave it to May. _

_`I think it willhatch now. ` Drew said._

_`What kind of pokemon would it be? ` May asked._

_`We will find out soon. ` _

_`That's true. `_

_the the egg hatched and a little Charmander appeared._

END OF FLASBACK

May turned and returned his Charmander. May noticed a man who was offering a news paper. May accepted the paper and read it. She saw an article about the Pallet contest. Then may saw a familiar article. It said: Big party tonight. May read the article. Meanwhile a man was staring at May. Th man came closer and reached her. May was shocked that someone was touching her ass. She turned and saw it was Drew.

* * *

Ash was looking for Dawn for hours now. He decided to take a break. May gave him the name of the hotel where Dawn and May were sleeping. Ash went to the hotel. He and Pikachu entered the hotel.

`You are Ash Ketchum aren't you? ` Nurse Joy said.

`Yes I am. ` Ash said.

`First of all, I want to congrats you. '

`Thanks. `

`Ash, Lance was looking for you; he called a few hours ago. `

`I will call him back. `

Ash went to a phone and phoned Lance.

`Hello Ash. ` Lance said.

`He Lance. You were looking for me. ` Ash said.

`Yes, I have got some more information about Neo team rocket. `

`OK, tell me. `

`Neo team Rocket's headquarter is in Ecruteak city. `

`Ecruteak city, why there? `

`We are not sure, but we think it might have a connection with Ho-oh.

`Ho-oh. ` Ash said in surprise.

`Yes, neo team Rocket robbed a museum yesterday, they stole the Ho-oh feather, and it gives you full control of the legendary bird. `

`This is bad. `

`Yes, that's why you must come to Blackthorn city. `

`Can it wait? `

`No Ash, it can't wait. `

`Ok I'll come tomorrow morning. `

`OK, then Ash another thing. I know who the leader and the generals are. `

`Tell me. `

`It's Meowth and the generals are Jessie and James. `

`No way. `

`Ash, don't forget to bring you legendary Pokémon with you. `

`I won't. `

Then Lance rang off. Ash was flinches. How could the old annoying team Rocket? The team Rocket who always tried to capture his Pikachu is the leader of such a notorious organization. Ash stood up and walked to May and Dawn's room. After a few minutes he reached the door, but nobody answered the door. He waited for a few minutes then decided to go. Pikachu tried a last knock, but it didn't help. Ash left the hotel and went back to his own house. Drew entered the hotel. Ash has already left the hotel for a few minutes. Drew went to the room. He waited for Ash.

* * *

Dawn and Bryan arrived at the big party. Dawn was wearing the same dress she wore this afternoon.

`Dawn want something to drink. ` Bryan asked.

`Yes please. ` Dawn said.

`I'm right back. `

Bryan went to the bar there he met Ryan.

`Ryan are you ready? `Bryan asked.

`Yes you remember the plan. ` Ryan asked.

`Sure I know. We first give Dawn alcohol till she is drunk. When she is drunk we can do anything with her. ` Bryan replied.

`Excellent. ` Ryan said.

The brothers looked at Dawn. Bryan and Ryan both began to blush when they saw Dawn was looking back to them.

`OK, we have to do this. ` The brothers said to each other.

Bryan ordered 5 bottles of Whiskey and gave it to Ryan.

`Come Dawn, let get out of here. ` Bryan said to Dawn.

`But the party is here. ` Dawn said.

`Yes I know, but I have to show you something. `

`OK I'll follow you. `

Bryan and Dawn left the party and went outside. Dawn didn't know Ryan was following her. Bryan and Dawn went to a park. Ryan hid himself behind a bush. He gave Bryan the first opened bottle.

`Dawn I have got some drink for you. ` Bryan said.

Dawn accepted and drank the Whiskey. She didn't know what it was, in fact she didn't care at all. Her marriage was ruined, her big love cheated on her and she went to the party with a pathetic boy who forced women to date him. Before Dawn realized she drank the whole bottle.

`Here Dawn, here's another one. ` Bryan said.

Again, Dawn accepted. She still couldn't believe why Ash would cheat on her for Misty. Then Dawn's mind became blank. Her vision was weakening. All she saw was one man standing in front of her. She wasn´t sure it was a man. It could be someone else then Bryan. Dawn´s vision was not good enough to see him.

`I think she got drunk. ` Bryan whispered to Ryan.

`Let's do it now. ` Ryan said.

Ryan came out the bush ready for his action. Bryan stood up and watched the drunken Dawn. Dawn dropped her bottle and felt someone touching her shoulder. Then someone touched the bottom of her dress pulling it up. She realized what was happening. Someone tried to assault her or even worst rape her. She opened her mouth ready to scream for help. Then someone put his hand against her mouth, made her unable to scream. Dawn´s eyes filled their self with tears, Dawn could lose her virginity in the park. Not to a man she loved. Someone had to help her before it is too late.

TBC

* * *

Phoee.... What a chapter.  
Dawn falling in a lake (Wonder how it looked like)  
Dawn throws her engagement ring in the lake (Ouch, how does she explain this to Ash)  
Ash is going to Johto with a legendary Pokémon. (And what about finding Dawn)  
The story how May get his Charmander (She already got a Squirtle and Bulbasaur)  
Bryan has got a date. (Whoa pathetic guy has a date)  
Dawn almost got raped. (Ouch, how does she explain this to Ash)


	6. Miss you

**I don´t own Pokémon.**

**I never did and I'm afraid I never will.**

**But I wonder, what would happen if I do own it. **

**There are a several personages I hate, and there are several shipping I really like.**

**OK, enough about me. Let's return to my story.**

**I'll tell you something about this chapter. You don't need to read this if you want to be fully surprised.**

**This is my longest Chapter I ever made. It contains 3 flashbacks. Personally I liked the third flashback most. It is also the longest flashbacks in this chapter, remember this is still a T rated story.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Miss you

Ryan came out the bush ready for his action. Bryan stood up and watched the drunken Dawn. Dawn dropped her bottle and felt someone touching her shoulder. Then someone touched the bottom of her dress pulling it up. She realized what was happening. Someone tried to assault her or even worst rape her. She opened her mouth ready to scream for help. Then someone put his hand against her mouth, made her unable to scream. Dawn´s eyes filled their self with tears, Dawn could lose her virginity in the park. Not to a man she loved. Someone had to help her before it is too late.

Dawn could see two men standing in front of her. It was dark and she was a bit drunk, so she couldn't really see who the men are. Dawn heard the two men talk two each other. It is almost happening Dawn thought.

Dawn's thoughts before she is going to be raped

What's going on? Why are those men touching my breast? Are they going to rape me? I hope they won't. Where's Ash, Ash I really need you. Ash, I'm sorry. I won't bother you and Misty. I'm glad you found someone you like. I have liked you since we met, since I saved your Pikachu. It's hard to think that the man, who proposes me, would kiss Misty. What would have happened, if I hadn't run away? Maybe I was in the hotel. Probably I was crying. The reporters will find me. They will ask all kind of questions about our relationship. Winning my 5th ribbon and getting engaged. Wait my engagement ring, where is my engagement ring?

Dawn snapped out her thoughts and saw two man fully covered in ice. The left one had his arm near Dawn's panties. The other one had his hand almost on her breast.

`What happened? ` Dawn said.

`You're save now. ` A familiar voice said.

Dawn looked at the person who saved her. She saw someone, but Dawn wasn't sober enough to see who it was.

`Who are you? `Dawn asked.

The person came toward Dawn. Beside the person she saw a Pokémon. It was a 4 legged Pokémon with a light color. The person stood in front of Dawn. Then Dawn recognized the person.

`May. ` Dawn shouted.

`Dawn, let's get out of here. ` May said pulling Dawn's dress from her belly button to the original place. Ryan had pulled the dress up. So the brothers could see Dawn's light blue panties. May helped Dawn to get up and they both walked back to the hotel, leaving Ryan and Bryan in the block of ice.

May was halfway to the hotel when a black bus arrived. Two men came out the bus. The two men had a big R on their shirt.

`Neo team Rocket, I suppose. ` May said,

`Our boss wants to speak you. ` One man said.

Then the door opened and their boss came out the bus. He was small he have big feet and big ears and his name was Meowth. Yes the same old Meowth.

`Grunts attack. ` Meowth said.

The two grunts threw a poke ball in the air. The first grunt called out an Arbok. The second grunt used a Weezing. May looked at Dawn. She wasn't recovered. May understood it. Some pathetic boys tried to rape her. She would be in the exact same status if she was Dawn. May looked to her Glaceon, who was still out her poke ball.

`OK Glaceon use blizzard. ` May said.

Glaceon used blizzard and covered the field with ice. The grunts couldn't see May was trying to escape. May lifted Dawn up her back and run away. Then someone or something scratched her knees. May fell down and Dawn rolled away. The blizzard cleared up and the grunt saw how Meowth attacked the young lady.

`Trying to escape. ` Meowth said.

`Glaceon ice beam. ` May said.

Glaceon used ice beam on Meowth. Meowth stood still. He didn't use any energy to dodge the cold blue beam. Then the beam hit Meowth.

`Direct hit. ` May said.

`Are you sure. ` Meowth said while walking toward Glaceon. Meowth had a strange force around him. The color was light yellow. May watched Meowth and saw that the ice beam didn't touch Meowth.

`What is happening? ` May asked.

`It's a move I learned, it called protect. I can protect myself against your attacks. ` Meowth explained.

May watched Meowth in surprise. The weak old Meowth she used to know was now a strong Meowth who even can use protect. May didn't know what to do. She saw her Glaceon knocked out by the grunts. May also saw a grunt walking toward Dawn. Dawn was still lying on the ground. Meowth walked toward May, he showed her his long sharp nails. Meowth was ready to hit May. Then suddenly Meowth flew away, just like his grunts. A big white bus arrived. May returned her Glaceon and run toward Dawn. As she expected the bus stopped in front of May. The door opened and a Blissey came out. Blissey lifted Dawn up and dragged her in the bus. May saw Brock and nurse Joy in the bus.

`Brock, I´m glad to see you. ` May said,

`Glad to see you too, come in the bus. ` Brock said.

`Brock what happened? `May asked.

`Blissey used Egg bomb on Meowth. ` Brock explained.

May entered the bus and saw her boyfriend Drew in the bus.

`May, how did you find Dawn? ` Brock asked.

FLASHBACK

_`Drew go to the hotel, Ash can be their soon. he will explaine what happend. ` May said._

_Drew didn't asked any questions and went to the hotel. Unfortenately Ash was already gone when Drew entered the hotel. Meanwhile May read the article in the news paper. It said something about a big party and their was a address on it. May went to the party in her normal clothes she wore in Hoenn. She entered the party, but the stewards threw her out everytime. _

_`Lady come back in a dress, you may not enter in a pant. ` The steward said._

_`I'm just looking for a friend that's all. `May said._

_`No exception, come in a dress or else no entry. ` The steward said._

_May was angry and went away. She stuck her tongue toward the steward. The stewards didn't give any attention to her anymore. They didn't notice May had used the backdoor. When she was in she saw the pathetic twin at the bar. They were talking about something. May could see Dawn. She was alone standing on the ball floor. Then Bryan and Ryan walked to Dawn. Dawn and the brothers went out, May was following them. But when May was at the entry one of the steward stopped her._

_`What were you doing at the party? ` The steward said._

_`Nothing, I have to go. ` May said._

_`You aren't going anywhere. ` _

_`Don't dear to touch me. ` _

_May slapped the steward in his face. The steward let May's arm go and may followed Dawn again. She didn't know where Dawn was right now. May lost some time beating the steward up. The steward wasn't that muscular anyway. He wasn't much taller than May was. Maybe he was the same age as she. But it didn't bother May. After a few minutes May was walking through the park. She saw Dawn sitting on a bench. Bryan and Ryan were almost touching one of Dawn's secret places. _

_`Glaceon take the stage and use ice beam on those guys. ` May shouted. _

_Glaceon used ice beam and the brothers were captured in ice. May walked toward Dawn.  
_END FLASHBACK

`How did you guys found us? `May asked to Drew.

`Easy, I called Brock, because Ash hadn't come to the hotel yet. Then we drove through the town and saw a blizzard. We drove toward th blizzard and saw you. ` Drew said.

Brock, Joy, Drew, May and Dawn went back to their hotel. Brock and Joy reserved a room for the two of them. May laid Dawn in her bed.

`May, I know ash is leaving tomorrow, so we must go to him before he leaves. `Drew said

* * *

Pikachu woke up early. He stood up and noticed Ash was already up. It was a surprise to Pikachu, because normally Ash would stay in bed till afternoon. But Ash couldn´t sleep last night. Pikachu noticed it. His trainer woke him up a several times. Ash mentioned Dawn´s name every time. Even in his sleep, he was able to irritate the small mouse with his talk about Dawn. Then Ash came out the bathroom.

`He buddy, how are you? ` Ash asked.

`Pika pi. `

`Are you ready to go? `

`Pika. `And the small yellow mouse nodded.

Pikachu and Ash came downstairs and took a quick breakfast. Then Ash and Pikachu went to the blue BMW and entered the car. Ash turned the radio on and drove away. Halfway he heard the news. It was about Ash´s proposal and wedding.

Ash thoughts

Me and Dawn. Wedding, I hope she could forgive me for what happened. If I hadn't agreed to go with Misty, then she wouldn't kiss me. Or if I hadn't proposed Dawn in front of the TV, maybe Misty wouldn't be jealous. By the way, where is Dawn?

Ash snapped out his thought as he saw a car almost hitting him. Ash noticed he was driving on the wrong side of the road.

`Pikachu, do you think Dawn will forgive me? ` Ash asked.

`Pika! ` Pikachu said with a big smile.

`I mean she was really upset. `

`Pika. `

`I hope May has found Dawn. `

Then Ash and Pikachu left Kanto and drove toward Blackthorn city, where Lance was. Meanwhile Ash's friends got into the bus. They all drove to Ash´s house. Dawn was also in the white bus. She already forgot what happened yesterday, the conflict with Bryan, the battle with Neo team Rocket. Unfortunately she didn't forget the kiss between Ash and misty.

`May I don't want to see Ash. `Dawn complained.

`Dawn, why don't you want to see your future husband. `May asked.

`Well he kissed Misty. `

`No, Misty kissed him, it's not like he enjoyed it. `

`May, are you sure? `

`Yes, I am sure. `

`Thanks May. ` Dawn said and gives May a big hug. Then may noticed Dawn was crying.

`Dawn, what's wrong? ` May asked.

Dawn didn't say anything. All she did was showing her hands. May didn't understand what Dawn was trying to say. She watched Dawn's hand carefully and then May noticed it. Dawn was just engaged, Ash gave Dawn a beautiful engagement ring, but somehow, the ring was gone.

`Dawn where is your ring? ` May asked.

`I... I... I thr... threw it away. 'Dawn said.

`What, you threw it away? `

Then the friends arrived at Ash's house. Brock parked the car May and Dawn went to the front door. Drew watched the two girls walking to the door.

`Dawn are you ready? ` May asked.

Dawn nodded and May knocked on the door. After a few seconds Delia appeared. She opened the door for the two girls and offered them to go in. May declined the offer.

`We come for Ash, is he in. ` May asked.

`No Ash went to Blackthorn city. `Delia said.

`Ok thanks Mrs. Ketchum. `Dawn said.

`Wait, you are Dawn, aren't you? ` Delia said.

`Yes, I am. ` Dawn replied.

`I'm glad my son good find such beautiful wife. `Delia said. Dawn began to blush.

`I´m sorry Mrs. Ketchum, but we have to leave now. ` May said.

May and Dawn entered the bus again and drove toward Johto.

* * *

Ash parked his car in front of Lance's house. Ash saw Lance looking out the window. After a few second the dragon master noticed Ash. Lance gave a sign that he will come to Ash. Ash waited in the car. Suddenly he got himself a picture of Dawn, which was hidden in his pocket. It was a picture Ash took before Ash and Dawn separated. Dawn's hair was wet. All she wore was a two pieced yellow swimsuit. Dawn had her typical smile on her face. The one she used when she said no need to worry.

FLASHBACK

_`Ash come on, Can´t we take a break? We are travelling for days now. `Dawn said._

_`Sure Dawn, Where do you want to take the break? ` Ash asked._

_`What about going to the beach? `Dawn said._

_`The beach? `_

_`Yea it's only a five minute's walk. `_

_`Sounds fine to me. `_

_Ash and Dawn went to the beach. It was 25 degrees and very cloudy. Not the perfect to go to the beach. But it doesn't bother Ash and Dawn to go. After a few minutes Ash and Dawn reached the beach while Brock was at the poke mart._

_`I'm going to change. I'll see you soon. `Dawn said._

_Ash found a nice free place. Actually it wasn't hard to find one, because he was the only person on the beach now. Ash set the stuff ready and grabbed his bag. Ash found a camera. It was an old one. There was dust all over it. Then Dawn came toward Ash in her yellow two pieced swimsuit. _

_`What do you think? `Dawn said._

_`You are looking beautiful. `Ash said staring at Dawn. Then he decided to take some pictures of her. Dawn didn't like it, but after a few shots she decided to agree with him. There was not enough time to take more pictures, because it suddenly started to rain. Ash set up a parasol and both trainers went under it._

_`Dawn are you all right? ` Ash asked looking at Dawn who was shivering. _

_`I'm fine, no need to worry remember. ` Dawn said._

_`I'll protect you. `Ash said and offered his jacket. Dawn accepted and Ash put his jacket on Dawn. Not far from that moment Ash and Dawn were hugging each other. *_

END FLASHBACK

`Hello, earth to Ash. I'm sitting here for five minutes now, can we leave. `Lance said.

Ash noticed Lance was in his car.

`Sorry, I was distracted. `Ash said.

Lance noticed the picture Ash was holding and nodded with a smile.

`I understand. Let's go to Ecruteak city. 'Lance said.

* * *

Brock, Joy, Drew, May and Dawn were in a white bus driving through Newbark town.

`May what happened last night? `Dawn asked to May.

`You really don't remember? `May said.

`No not really, so tell me what happened? `

`You won your 5th ribbon and Ash propose you. `

`Yea go on. `

`Then Misty kissed Ash and you run away like a chicken. `

`I didn't run like a chicken. `

May ignored Dawn's comment.

`Then you went to the big party with Bryan. `May said.

`I went with that pathetic boy to th party? `

`Let me finish this. Bryan offered you some drink, it was Whiskey. `

`Ohh no, I remember the last time I drank alcohol. '

`Was it that bad? `

`No actually it was great. `

`Tell me. ` may said.

`OK, but promise not to tell anyone. `

`I won't, promise. ` May said.

`Brock told me this. ` Dawn said.

FLASHBACK

_It was almost midnight. Ash, Dawn and Brock were in Twinleaf town. It was Johanna's birthday. Johanna was Dawn's mother. After the congratulations and the song Ash and Dawn went to Dawn's room. Ash brought some beer with him. Ash already drank several glasses and offered Dawn some beer, but she refused. Ash asked her again. Dawn knew she couldn't refuse Ash.__ So __Dawn accepted the glass of beer. Dawn never drank something with alcohol and after one beer she felt weird. That evening Dawn drank 5 glasses._

_`Brock have you seen Ash or Dawn? ` Johanna asked._

_`No, I haven't seen them for an hour. __` Brock said._

_`Can you look for them please? __`Johanna said._

_`Sure Mrs. Berlitz. `Brock said and went upstairs. He remembered that Ash and Dawn went to Dawn's room. Brock reached Dawn's room and knocked on the door. No answer. Brock knocked again and then opened the door. He saw over 10 glasses all over the floor. Brock saw Ash's shirt on Dawn's bed. Dawn's pink miniskirt was on the floor. Brock entered the room. The typical alcohol smell reached Brock's nose. Brock watched the room and then saw a clue where Ash and Dawn could be. Brock walked to the balcony. It was hard to see, because it was dark outside. But he could see two people kissing each other on the balcony._

_The next morning_

_Ash woke up early. A shock went through his body as he noticed he was sharing a bed with Dawn. Ash began to blush. He had deep feelings for Dawn, but Ash never thought he would share a bed with her so quick. Ash also noticed his hand on Dawn's waist. Then Dawn woke up. The first thing she saw was Ash. Just like Ash she had deep feelings for Ash. Both trainers were blushing and tried to hide it. Then Brock came in._

_`Brock get out! `Dawn shouted and threw her pillow toward Brock._

_`Ash what happened last night? ` Dawn asked._

_`I don't remember. ` Ash said._

_` Ash... get out of my bed! `Dawn shouted. _

_Dawn just said that, actually the blue haired coordinator wanted to stay in bed with Ash forever, but to cover her feelings she sent Ash out. Ash shocked and jumped of the bed. He accidently took the blanket with him. The blanket fell on the ground__ leaving Dawn on bed with nothing more than her panties._

_``Whao Dawn is really beautiful in only her light blue panties. `` Ash thought._

_`Where are you staring at?! ` Dawn shouted picking up her blanket to cover herself._

_``Whao Ash is handsome in his black boxers. __`` Dawn__ thought__._

_`Ash Dawn are you ready? `Brock shouted behind the closed door._

_After a few minutes Ash and Dawn dressed themselves up and Brock told them what happened. He couldn't see much. After seeing the kissing part he became a bit jealous that he couldn't get a girl. Brock went back to get some beer. Brock noticed Ash and Dawn were blushing when Brock told them they were kissing. __*_

END FLASHBACK

`Wait, you and Ash shared a bed? `May asked.

`Yes, that's what Brock said, I don't remember. `Dawn said.

`Have you two got sex? `May whispered.

`May! `Dawn shouted.

Dawn felt that everybody was looking at Dawn. Dawn began to blush furiously.

`Actually I don't remember. I think we didn't do it. It reminds me, what happened yesterday? ` Dawn asked again.

`You drank the whiskey and ... Maybe it is for you if you don't know. `May said.

`I want to know. `Dawn said.

`OK, Bryan and Ryan tried to rape you. `May whispered.

Dawn was totally silence. Did that really happened yesterday. Did some pathetic boys tried to undress her and rape her in public. Dawn's blue eyes filled themselves with tears.

`It didn't happen. `May said and hugged the shocked blue haired coordinator.

Then the bus suddenly stopped. Brock went out the bus. Then Croagunk appeared and went after Brock. Not far from that moment May, Dawn, Drew and joy heard Brock screaming.

`What happened? `May asked.

`It's Brock, he tried to hit on a woman again. ` Joy said.

`Doesn't it bother you? `

`No, not really. `

TBC

* * *

* remember, In chapter 1 I told Ash and Dawn didn't admit their love to each other. The first time Ash admit his love was during the pallet contest. During the journey Ash and Dawn were just friends, they hadn't got a relationship.


	7. Battling an old friend

**Sorry it took a while. I was busy.  
****But here it is my next chapter.  
****It is a bit shorter than my last one.**

**I still don't own Pokémon  
****I thank you all for the reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 07: Battling an friend

Ash and Lance arrived in Ecruteak city. A lot of fans ran to Ash's blue car. The most of them were girls of women. One thing they had in common. All the girls were looking for Ash's autograph. Ash wanted to stop to sign them all, but Lance stopped him.

`Ash it's not the right time to sign all these autographs. `Lance said.

`Why not? `Ash said.

`If we get to much attention Neo team Rocket will find us. `

`OK if you say so. `

Ash drove further to the hotel Lance booked. It was a large 4 stared hotel. It had also a large swimming pool and a golf yard. Ash and Lance checked in and went to their room. Ash unlocked the door and entered. Lance followed him and locked the door. The dragon master picked a map of Ecruteak city and showed it to Ash and Pikachu.

`Look, we are over here now. `Lance said pointing to the hotel on the map.

`OK and where is Neo team Rocket's headquarters? ` Ash asked.

`I'm not sure, I think it is this huge building with an R on it. `Lance said.

`Let's check it out. `Ash said.

Ash, Pikachu and Lance left their room and went to the huge building with an R on it. The both trainers and their Pikachu hide behind a bush. Neo team Rocket may not see them. There are a lot of cameras around the building. It is hard to enter the building without seen.

Then suddenly Meowth, Jessie, James and a few grunts left the building. They were heading toward the Tin tower, Ho-oh's home.

`Lance, you take care of the headquarters, I'll take care of Meowth. `Ash said.

`OK. `Lance said.

Ash and Pikachu went after Meowth. Ash keep good distance, so neo team rocket will not notice that somebody followed them. Meanwhile Lance summoned his Dragonite. Dragonite destroyed the cameras with his twister. Then Lance and Dragonite entrered the building.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ash's friends arrived in Ecruteak city. May, Drew and Dawn went to Neo team Rocket's headquarters and Brock and joy went to the hotel, to book two rooms. May, Drew and Dawn entered the building. The lobby was big. On the wall was a big red R. In the centre was a big fountain. And a lot of grunts were knocked out.

`What happened here? ` Drew asked to nobody specific.

`Let's check it out. `May said.

The three friends went upstairs. There they meet the dragon trainer. Lance battles the last grunt on that floor. Dragonite defeated Croabat with thunder.

`Lance! `Drew said.

`Hi Drew, nice to see you here. `Lance said.

`Nice to see you too. `Drew said.

`And you are May and Dawn I suppose. `Lance said.

`Yes. `May and Dawn said.

`Let's go on. `Drew said.

Everybody nodded and the 4 friends went to the next level. Nobody was on the third floor. Not even one grunt. Then somebody appeared from the stairs to the fourth floor. It was a familiar somebody. She wore a Neo team Rocket outfit and had red hair.

`Dawn, I challenge you to a battle. `Misty said.

`Misty, you are one of them, why? `Dawn asked.

`Simple. I want my revenge. `

`What do you mean? `

`You stole my boyfriend! `

`That's not true, he loves me and he will never love you. `

`Enough, prepare for the battle, slut. `

`I'm not a slut. `

`Yes you are, you stole my boyfriend and your skirt is too short. `

I already told you, Ash never loved you. And I love this skirt, it shows my beautiful legs. And if you want to battle, I'm in. `Dawn said.

`I'm with you. `May said.

`Two against one, fine. `Misty said.

`OK, you handle this. We go to the next floor. `Drew said.

Misty threw two poke balls in the air. May and Dawn threw each one poke ball in the air.

`Go Gyardos and Lanturn. ` Misty said.

`Piplup, spotlight. `Dawn said.

`Venasaur, take the stage. `May said.

The 4 Pokémon entered the battle field.

`Piplup whirlpool on Lanturn. `

`Venasaur razor leaf on Gyardos.

`Gyardos counter with flamethrower and Lanturn use thunder. `

The flamethrower burned the razor leaf and hit Venasaur. Lanturn's thunder hit Piplup.

`No Piplup, are you alright? `

`Venasaur are you all right? `

`Gyardos end this with hyper beam. `

`Venasaur solar beam. `

The two powerful attacks hit each other end a big smokescreen appeared. Then suddenly the smoke disappeared. A small blue penguin flew toward Lanturn.

`Piplup peck and then whirlpool. `

Lanturn got hit by these attacks and was defeated.

`Lanturn return. So slut you defeated one of my Pokémons. `

`I'm not a slut. Piplup use peck. `

The small penguin ran toward Gyardos. Then suddenly something hit Piplup and the small penguin flew back.

`What was that? `Dawn said.

`Don't you remember me, Dee dee? `A male voice said.

`Kenny, why are you wearing that neo team rocket outfit? ` Dawn asked.

`I think you never noticed, but I have had a crush on you since we were 5 years old. I thought we would be together. That you and I are meant to be. Then Ash came and proposes you and you said yes. So I decided to take my revenge. ` Kenny explained.

`But why are you taking revenge on Dawn, it was Ash who propose her. `May said.

`True, but our boss will handle Ash. `Kenny said.

`What do you mean? ` Dawn said.

`Ash and Meowth are going to the tin towers. Meowth is going to summon Ho-oh and kill Ash. `Kenny said.

`That's horrible. `Dawn said.

Dawn wanted to leave the battle to save Ash, but a few grunts blocked the way.

`You must defeat us first. `Misty said.

`Fine. `Dawn said and she grabbed a Ketchum ball out here bag. It was a blue ball. The same colour as Dawn's hair. On the top side it has a small white poke ball mark. Kurt made the Ketchum ball for Ash as a gift for the GS ball.

FLASHBACK

_One month after Dawn and Ash separated. Ash and Dawn were talking through the phone; it was one of their last conversations._

_`Dawn, I really miss you. How are you now? `Ash asked._

_`Fine, how are you and Pikachu? `Dawn asked._

_`Pikachu is fine and I. I'm now the pyramid frontier brain. `_

_`I don't know what is means but sounds exciting. `_

_`Yes it, but Dawn. I caught a rare Pokémon yesterday. `_

_`Which Pokémon? `_

_`You'll se. I can give it to you. `_

_`Why me? `_

_`You will find out. `_

_Ash grabbed a Ketchum ball and transported to Dawn. Dawn received the Ketchum ball and showed it to Ash._

_`I have it. `Dawn said._

_`Take good care Dawn. `_

_Then Ash rang off. Dawn's eyes filled with tears. She still loves Ash. But somehow, it is hard to admit to somebody._

END OF FLASHBACK

Dawn threw the Ketchum ball in the battle field. A light flash came and a Milotic appeared and roared it name.

`You have got a Milotic? `May asked.

`Yes, Ash gave me. `Dawn said.

`Why didn't you use Milotic in contest? ` May said.

`I wanted to wait till the grand festival. ` Dawn said.

`Brelloom energy ball on Milotic. `Kenny said.

`Milotic use hyper beam. `Dawn said.

The powerful beam hit Brelloom and Gyardos. The two Pokémons were defeated. May and Dawn gave each other a high five and ran to the exit.

* * *

Meanwhile Ash was in front of the Tin tower. Then a large group of fans came. Ash had no other choice and gave the fans an autograph. He knew Meowth could hear him. After a few minutes he cut off the autograph session.

`Sorry fans, I have something important to do. I'll give the rest of the autographs later. `Ash said.

Ash and Pikachu ran into the tin tower. Ash knew Neo team rocket had evil plans, probably with Ho-oh. Lance told that Neo team rocket stole a Ho-oh feather. It can give the owner full control of Ho-oh. Ash stopped thinking and ran to Ho-oh's altar, which was on the 8th floor. After a few second Ash and Pikachu reached the 7th floor. Then a grunt came and threw a poke ball in the air. Graveler appeared. Ash chose his Pikachu, who was on his shoulder.

`Graveler rock throw. ` The grunt said.

`Pikachu dodge and use iron tail `Ash said.

Pikachu dodged the attack and the powerful iron tail hit Graveler.

`Finish it with iron tail. `

The small yellow mouse hit Graveler and defeated him. Then Ash and Pikachu heard Neo team rocket talking to each other. They were on the 8th floor.

`James are we ready? `Meowth asked.

`Yes sir. `James asked.

Ash and Pikachu sneaked to the stairs and looked at neo Team rocket. He saw Meowth with a Ho-oh feather in his hand.

`Ash Ketchum! `Meowth shouted.

`We already know you are here. `Jessie said.

Ash came to the 8th floor facing Neo team rocket.

`I'll stop you at all cost. `Ash said.

`You can't stop us anymore. `Meowth said and made a trademark evil muhahaha laugh.

Meowth stood in front of the altar and pointed the feather toward the altar. A light came and after a few second ho-oh appeared. The legendary rainbow bird roared it name. Neo team rocket jumped on Ho-oh.

`Ho-oh use aerial ace to escape and sacred fire to destroy this building. `Meowth commanded.

`What are you doing? `Ash asked.

`We won't meet each other again. `Meowth said.

`Your plan won't work. `Ash said.

Ho-oh flew out the building and used sacred fire on the tin tower.

Dawn and May were near the tin tower. They saw how the legendary bird destroyed his own tower with Ash in it. Dawn couldn't take it anymore and fell on her knees. She bent her head forward and her eyes filled itself with a lot of tears. She couldn't bear the fact that Ash was dead. Burned it the tin tower by Ho-oh. The same Pokémon he saw on the first day of his journey. May put his hand on Dawn's shoulder. The tin tower burned down.

TBC

* * *

Wait... Did Ash died?  
Is there a possibility he survived the fire?  
What was I thinking when I wrote this.  
Damn me.

Hope you enjoy it.  
I know my grammar and spell aren't great. Is there something else I can improve?  
Please tell me.  
R&R


	8. Ash

**I want thanks everybody for the reviews and advice.  
****The reason why there are `instead of `` is quite simple.  
****I made the mistake to put ` in the first 3 à 4 chapters for conversations and `` for thoughts.  
****I thought that it could make some confusion if I change that in the middle of a story.  
****That's why there `.**

**It's a bit late but here is finally my next story.**

**Warning: Paul will make his appearance in this chapter.  
****I also give the reason why he didn't appear earlier.**

* * *

Chapter 08: Ash

Lance and Drew left the headquarters. They both saw the tower was on fire and a legendary bird landing near the tower. Lance and Drew ran toward the tower. Meanwhile Brock and Joy left the hotel. They went to the tin tower. There they met the rest in a battle. Lance´s Dragonite and Drew´s Roserade were fighting the legendary bird.

`Ho-oh, use sacred fire. `Meowth said.

Ho-oh fired some flames out his peck. The flames spread all over the field.

`Dragonite! Extinguish the fire with hydro pump! `Lance shouted.

Meanwhile Brock called out his Onix.

`Onix help Drew and Lance to defeat ho-oh. `Brock said.

Meanwhile May and her Blastoice tried to extinguish the tin tower. The large tower was still on fire and Ash was still in it. Dawn couldn't believe what happened. Dawn's eyes were totally filled with tears. Her heart totally filled with guild. Dawn was defeated by the thought.

FLASHBACK

_Ash, Brock and Dawn were in Hoenn. Ash just won his 5th symbol and Dawn had 4 ribbons. The friends were going to Lilycove city for Dawn's 5th ribbon. After a few days' walk they reached Lilycove city. Dawn ran toward the city, Ash was chasing her._

_`Isn't it beautiful? `Dawn said._

_`Not as beautiful as Dawn. `Ash whispered to Pikachu._

_`Ash, what did you say? `Dawn asked._

_`Nothing. `Ash said forcing himself a fake smile._

_`Let's go to the hotel. `Brock said._

_`OK! `Ash and Dawn said on the same time. _

_After a few minutes Ash, Brock and Dawn reached the hotel. Brock ran into the hotel and tried to hit on women. Ash and Dawn waited outside. Then Croagunk dragged Brock out. Ash and Dawn smiled and went into the hotel and booked a room. Ash and Dawn reached the room and entered it. Dawn went into the bathroom with Piplup. Ash sat on the bed with Pikachu._

_``I have to get her attention. ``Ash thought. _

_``How can I tell Ash I love him? ``Dawn thought._

_``Why is telling someone that I care about her so hard? ``Ash thought._

_``What if he doesn't feel the same as I do? ``Dawn thought._

_``It is now or never, maybe this is our last month together. ``Ash and Dawn thought._

_``I have to tell her. ``Ash thought._

_``I have to tell him. ``Dawn thought._

_Dawn left the bathroom and faced Ash. Both trainers were looking in each other's eye. Dawn turned so ash couldn't see she was blushing furies. Ash bent down his cap, so Dawn couldn't see he was blushing._

_``Why is she so beautiful? ``Ash thought._

_``Why is he so handsome? ``Dawn thought.__  
_END OF FLASHBACK

Dawn snapped out her thoughts. She looked at the tower. It was still on fire. The firefighters came for help. But it didn't really help. Ho-oh fired some fire attacks toward the tower and defeated the firefighters. Even Misty and Kenny were helping.

``Ash I hope I can see you again. ```Dawn thought.

Then Dawn stood up. She heard the conversation between May, Kenny and Misty.

`Misty, Kenny. I thought you two would like to see how they kill Ash! `May shouted in anger.

`Look now Ash is gone, I have no competition with Dawn, but she wouldn't forgive me if I wouldn't help. That's why. `Kenny said.

`I realized that Ash was the love of my life! So I have to save him! I was too blind to see when I was battling Dawn! All I knew was ... was... `Misty shouted but didn't finish her sentence.

`Jealousy. `Kenny said.

`I wasn't jealous! `Misty said.

The three were in such discussion that they didn't notice Dawn was walking toward the tower.

``Ash if you die, we will die together. ``Dawn thought.

FLASHBACK

_Ash and Dawn were walking toward the contest building in Lilycove city. Dawn was nervous about her contest, so Ash bought a ice cream for her. Ash and Dawn were sitting on the bench oppose the contest building eating an ice cream._

_`Dawn, who are you going to use? `Ash asked._

_`I think I'll use buneary in the appeal round and Piplup in the battle round. `Dawn replied._

_`Let's go inside. `Ash said._

_`OK. `Dawn said._

_Ash and Dawn finished their ice cream and went to the building. In the building they met Zoey._

_`Hi, Zoey! `Dawn shouted._

_`Hi Dawn, hi Ash. `Zoey said._

_Dawn and Zoey were checking the stage. Ash sat on a chair in the audience. All the time he watched Dawn carefully. Then somebody touched his shoulder. Ash turned and saw a purple haired boy._

_`Paul, what are you doing here? `Ash asked._

_`I want a fight you loser. `Paul said._

_`I'm not in the mood. `Ash said._

_`Let's make it more interesting. `_

_`I said I was not in the mood to fight. `_

_`The winner takes Dawn out for a diner tonight. ` Paul said._

_`WHAT!! `Dawn shouted._

_Zoey and Dawn had heard everything what Paul said. _

_`I'M NOT A PRICE! `Dawn shouted in anger._

_Ash ran toward Dawn and took her hand._

_`Come Dawn let get out of here. He's not worth. `Ash said calmly. Dawn didn't know why but ash always can calm her down. Especially when Ash caresses her back.__  
_END OF FLASHBACK

Dawn almost reached the burning tower. She watched it carefully. She knew her future husband was trapped in this tower.

``Ash hang in there, I'll save you. ``Dawn thought.

Dawn reached the door. The fire reached the door. When Dawn touched the heck, her hand burned. Causing the blue haired coordinator a cry of pain. Then everybody saw what the blue haired coordinator tried to do.

`Dawn! Get out of there! `May shouted.

`Come back, Dee dee! `Kenny teased.

Then Misty hit Kenny on his face. Kenny flew backward and hit the ground.

`Misty, what was that for? `Kenny asked surprised.

`This isn't the time for teasing! Especially not to that slut! `Misty shouted.

`Dee dee is not a slut! `Kenny shouted.

`Stop it you two! `May shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile in the battle against Ho-oh.

`Ho-oh defeat them all with sacred fire! `Meowth shouted.

`Dragonite dodge it. Then use hydro pump on the tower. `Lance said.

`Roserade dodge it! `Drew shouted.

`Onix, dodge it! Now use rock throw! `Brock shouted.

Ho-oh's attack missed. Onix hit the legendary bird with rock throw and the dragon hit the tower with a powerful water pump. But it didn't help. The tower was still on fire.

`Ho-oh use aerial ace toward the tower. Then burn it with sacred fire. `Meowth commanded.

`Dragonite stop Ho-oh. `Lance said.

The bird used aerial ace and hit Dragonite. Dragonite fell down to the ground. A small smoke appeared. Meanwhile the legendary bird reached the tower. He fired an attack on his own tower. The tower burned down. It was complete in fire. The tower wasn't strong enough and fell down with Ash and Pikachu in it.

* * *

Dawn was still in front of the tower. Then the legendary bird used a fire attack. The tower burned down and wasn't strong enough. Then the tower fell down. Ash and Pikachu were still in the tower and Dawn was in front of it. Then the tower fell. A wooden plank fell toward Dawn.

`Get out of there! `May shouted to Dawn.

`Dawn! `Misty shouted.

Dawn couldn't move. She was flinched. Dawn saw a wooden plank reaching her. But she hadn't got the strength to run. It slowly reached the blue haired coordinator. Then Dawn saw her whole life passing by. From the first school day to the begin of her journey then the grand festival, separating with Ash and the proposal.

FLASHBACK

_`The semi final between Dawn and Paul begins. `The contest announcer said._

_Paul decided to take part in the lilycove contest. _

_`Why did Paul take part in this contest? `Brock asked._

_`I don't know. `Ash lied. He knew that Paul was trying to get Dawn's attention. Ash had also deep feelings for Dawn. _

_Dawn's Piplup was battling Paul's Magmortal. Dawn had an type advance, but Paul was a hard and heartless fighter._

_Dawn 70%_

_Paul 75%_

Time: 2 minutes 30 seconds.

_`Piplup. Use whirlpool on Magmortal. `Dawn said._

_`Magmortal! Dodge it! `Paul shouted._

_Magmortal wasn't quick enough and was trapped in the small blue penguin's attack._

_`You idiot! Come out of that whirlpool! `Paul said._

_`Piplup use peck. `Dawn said._

_The peck hit Magmortal and the fire Pokémon flew out the battlefield._

_Dawn 70%_

_Paul 50%_

_Time: 1 minute 45 seconds._

_`Idiot! Use flamethrower! `Paul shouted._

_`Counter with bubble beam. `Dawn said._

_The bubbles neutralized the flame and hit Magmortal. This made Paul angry. He bold his fists. His gaze was angry. It almost looked like Paul was ready to ran toward Dawn and kill her. It was also possible that he want to kill his Pokémon. _

_`Magmortal! This is our last chance to win! Use Overheat on the roof! `Paul said._

_The whole audience was silence. Paul was losing and aimed his strongest attack to the roof. The last seconds past by. The strong attack hit the roof. Everybody stared at the attack. Then the roof broke a bit. Not long after that fell a big part of the roof toward Dawn. Dawn was flinched. The time was over. S won the battle against Paul, but now was a roof falling toward Dawn. _

_Then a raven haired boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder entered the stage. He ran toward Dawn. Dawn saw his friend Ash coming toward her. Ash caught Dawn´s hand. The two ran hand in hand till they can avoid the roof. The roof hit the ground. Nobody got hurt. Ash hugged Dawn to calm her down. Dawn buried her face in Ash´s chest. The police arrived with Jenny in front. Brock wanted to hit on her, but Crogunk was ready to use poison jab. So Brock chanced his mind. The police arrested Paul and he got 5 years of prison. Dawn won the contest and got her 5th ribbon._  
END OF FLASHBACK

The wooden plank almost reached Dawn. Everybody watched this moment. Nobody could save her. Then a white flash came. It stopped behind Dawn. Then it covered Dawn. The wooden plank broke and Dawn was saved. Then the flash disappeared. Everybody saw a Pikachu and a raven haired boy carrying Dawn in a way a bride would carry a bride. Behind Ash was his legendary Pokémon, Lugia.

Dawn opened her eyes slowly and saw his future husband. Dawn couldn´t help to cry and hugged Ash.

`Ash! ... How did ... How did you. `Dawn couldn't finish her sentence.

`Survive? ` Ash finished.

Dawn only nodded and buried her face in Ash's chest.

`My Lugia. `Ash said looking at his legendary Pokémon. `He saved me with safeguard. `

Then Ash put Dawn down and hugged her tight. Everybody was enjoying this moment. Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, Lugia, their friends and all the fans. Only Neo team rocket was mad.

`Ho-oh use flamethrower on Lugia! `Meowth shouted.

`Lugia safeguard. `Ash said.

Ash´s legendary Pokémon protected Ash and Dawn. Then Ash and Dawn looked in each other's eyes.

`Ash... I thought I ... Thought I lost you. `Dawn said softly. She bent her head down.

Ash lifted Dawn's head up and said: `I'll never leave you. `

Then Ash and Dawn begin a new hug. Not long after that pressed Ash his lips against Dawn's to share a passionate kiss. Nobody, not even Neo team rocket dare to break the kiss. Neo team rocket was too busy fighting Lance, Drew and Brock.

After a few minutes kiss Ash and Dawn stopped and looked in each other's eyes.

`I love you Dawn. `

`I love you too Ash. `

TBC

* * *

What would happen next time.  
Ash is still alive. Neo team rocket still have Ho-oh.  
I think I will put a battle between legendary pokemon in it.

R&R


End file.
